1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dissipating device, and more particularly to a heat dissipating device with air duct.
2. Description of Related Art
It is a common technique to use fans in a variety of industrial equipment for heat dissipation, especially in widely used electronic products. With the increase of various applications, the number of electronic modules installed in one single electronic product also increases. Based on the design consideration of space, the electronic modules are usually stacked vertically in a housing of an electronic product. For example, there are many electronic modules (such as storage devices) existing in an industrial computer or server. In considerations of providing sufficient data storage the electronic product such as an industrial computer or a server frequently needs two or more data storage devices so as to satisfy specific requirements.
Since the number of the electronic modules is high, a plurality of fan modules (such as four fan modules) have to be installed in the electronic product, to effectively dissipate heat in the electronic modules. But, sometimes due to a layout of the electronic modules in the electronic product, the electronic modules may be positioned far away from the fan module. This may lead to failure of the electronic modules due to over-heating.
Therefore, there is a need to develop a housing of an electronic product having an air-flow guiding device, thereby promoting efficient heat-dissipation.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipating assembly with an air duct for dissipating heat from a heat generating device.